


Picking up where we left off

by lonerfangirl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, They warm my cold dead heart, aww these kids, srsly, theyre in love, this is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonerfangirl/pseuds/lonerfangirl
Summary: Ik I said Ra’s isn’t a cockblock in this but I had this idea so yeah hope you all like it :))Bruce made the first move bc he was going to#makebatcatkissagainMy tumblr (for writing requests) @failed-potato





	Picking up where we left off

Bruce was laying in bed. He wasn’t sleeping, but he figured he might as well try considering it was almost 3am. He turned towards his bedroom door and kicked the sheets down to his feet with a frustrated huff. He saw the blue moonlight cut off in the shape of a very familiar silhouette and sat up, turning to face her.

 

She looked the same as she did earlier in the day, even down to her black ensemble. She stood just inside the ajar window, the breeze ruffling her curls. She smiled at him before opening her mouth.

 

“I knew you’d be awake.”

 

_Is that all she wants to say?_

 

“Uhh.” He looked down at his illuminated clock again. “How did you know that? It is after all, almost three in the morning.”

 

She shrugged and kicked off her shoes and jacket before perching on the end of his bed on her knees. She looks at him before speaking again. “It’s been a long day. Lots of shit happening. Guessed you’d be up.”

 

He smirked at this, turning his body to fully face her. “And you’re glad I am.”

 

She felt her face flush slightly against the cool breeze on her cheeks. She looked down at the polished wooden flooring and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. “What did I tell you about your ego? Cool it, hotshot.”

 

His smirk grew as he crawled up to the space on her left. He sat and faced the head of his bed, wondering how much later he’d be up now that she’d come. “I see you’ve made yourself comfortable.”

 

Selina looked at her discarded shoes and jacket before putting her hands behind her head. She shuffled her way further down the bed until she was fully relaxed on top of the sheets. She sighed, feeling drowsiness threaten to take over. “You’re glad I’m here.”

 

He chuckled softly, looking at her small frame in contrast to his large bed. King size was even too big for him, let alone Selina.

 

“Hey will you sit up for a sec?” He asked casually.

 

She groaned and stretched, popping some joints. “Is it important?” She mumbled.

 

“Very. It is imperative that you sit up.”

 

Her eyebrows shot up as her brain scrambled for a logical reason for his sudden demand. She sighed, using both arms to force herself up from her position. “If it’s not important I swear to God I’m gonna kill yo-“

 

Her tired protest was stopped by the pressure of his lips on hers and his hands placed on the sides of her face. She quickly grabbed his own wrists, before settling her hands on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. His own hands traced lines down her neck to her waist, returning one to her hair.

 

Their fatigue over the days events had been forgotten somewhere in the back of their minds as they focused only on each other. How long had it been? A year? It didn’t matter. Their innocent little pecks that they had shared were nothing compared to the electricity and fire that this kiss sparked in them both. Subconsciously, he pulled her closer and she was all to happy to oblige, perching herself on his own crossed legs as she continued to kiss him.

 

When they separated for air, she rested her head against his as they gasped for oxygen. Her own hands were rested on the side of his face and his remained on her back. She smirked at him before throwing her body backwards into the bed.

 

“Whoa Selina!” Bruce heaved as his body fell into her own. Before he had the chance to pull his weight off of her, she had wrapped her arms and legs around him and pulled him into a vicious hug, crushing herself under him.

 

Using his good hand as as leverage, he flipped them so that he carried her weight as he hugged her back. Her face was buried in his neck and she just layed there breathing in his scent. He smelled the same as years ago, but now older and with a more musky scent. As much as she hated to admit it, it was pretty attractive. 

 

After a few more minutes of holding each other, she eventually raised her head and pecked him on the lips again before settling herself in the crook of his arms. He rolled over to face her as she studied his face.

 

“I’m glad you’re not dead. And I’m sorry that Tabitha tricked us. I should’ve realised what she was doing and stopped her.” She averted her eyes from his own gaze and settled on her hands, which were clasped together just in front of her own face.

 

Bruce was silent for a few seconds before he whispered back a reply. “It’s ok.”

 

She quickly looked back up into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. She smiled widely at him and grabbed his arms to wrap around her. She snuggled further into his embrace and settled herself into his bed. “You’re my best friend, you know.”

 

He pulled her even closer (if it was possible) and kissed her forehead.

 

“Does this mean you’re my girlfriend now?”

 

She started laughing and soon after he joined in. She quickly grabbed his chin and pulled his face down, planting a kiss on his mouth. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ik I said Ra’s isn’t a cockblock in this but I had this idea so yeah hope you all like it :))
> 
> Bruce made the first move bc he was going to
> 
> #makebatcatkissagain
> 
> My tumblr (for writing requests) @failed-potato


End file.
